The Cancer Biochemistry and Cell Biology Training Program provides multidisciplinary training for predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows in the broad area of cancer biology. The Program is based in the Dept. of Molecular Genetics and Microbiology at Stony Brook University (SBU), 10 of whose faculty are members of the Program. Fifteen additional faculty join the Program from other departments at Stony Brook, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL), and Brookhaven National Laboratory (BNL). The Program represents a broad range of research interests related to cancer including cell cycle control, signal transduction, cancer genetics and apoptosis, regulation of gene expression, cell cycle regulation of DNA replication, and protein structure-function analysis. The Program trains Ph.D. students and postdoctoral fellows for a career in cancer research. Each trainee will be supported for a two to three year period. The predoctoral Training Program provides lecture and laboratory courses that prepare students for dissertation research. Students are exposed to the clinical side of cancer and to activities that promote translational cancer research. Only students who have been advanced to Ph.D. candidacy are eligible for appointment. A reorganized Training Program will be instituted for postdoctoral fellows. This will include a Cancer Cell Biology course, attendance at regular meetings of the Oncology Clinical Fellows Program, and at monthly meetings sponsored by the Stony Brook Cancer Center where clinical and basic research faculty meet to promote translational research in cancer. The training environment for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees includes active seminar series, research symposia and conferences held at SBU, CSHL, and BNL. Initial support is requested to train seven predoctoral and four postdoctoral fellows for each year in the five year training period. The overall goal of the Training Program is to provide broad training in cancer biology and a range of educational and research opportunities for fellows at the sponsoring institutions. SBU, CSHL and BNL provide world-class laboratories and a full range of core services in support of these efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable]